Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow is a female school-age Pegasus pony who first appears as a supporting character in the season eight episode Marks for Effort. She has a pink coat, light blue mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook. Development and design Cozy Glow has a similar cutie mark to Bright Smile, Ivory Rook, "Rubinstein", "Jaded Jasper", Rooks Rampart, "Check Mate", and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #5. Cozy Glow was inspired by late child actress Shirley Temple and Mary "Baby Doll" Dahl from Batman: The Animated Series. She was designed by art director Matt Herring and character designer Kora Kosicka. Depiction in the series Cozy Glow first appears in Marks for Effort crying outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. When approached by the Crusaders, she explains to them that she is having difficulty with her lessons at the School of Friendship and fears flunking out. The Crusaders, wanting to attend the School of Friendship themselves, offer to help her with her homework assignments. The Crusaders teach Cozy Glow how to be friendly while doing nice deeds for Sweetie Drops, Mrs. Cake, and Big McIntosh. After Cozy gets an "A" on her assignment, the Crusaders assist her further by helping her study for an upcoming friendship exam, during which she learns about the values of friendship represented by the Elements of Harmony. However, Cozy fails the exam, and her very poor test answers cause Twilight Sparkle to accuse the Crusaders of intentionally bad tutoring, believing they did so out of spite for not being allowed to attend the school themselves. Upon discovering this, Cozy Glow turns to the school's guidance counselor Starlight Glimmer and confesses that she failed the exam on purpose so that the Crusaders would be allowed to enroll at the School of Friendship. When the truth is revealed, Cozy apologizes to the Crusaders for her misguided intentions, and the Crusaders receive honorary School of Friendship diplomas and are appointed as friendship tutors. Cozy is last seen leaving with her new friends as they set out to tutor more students. Cozy Glow makes a few background appearances in A Matter of Principals and one in The Hearth's Warming Club just as Twilight dismisses the students for the holiday break. She appears again in Friendship University, giving Twilight the flyers that informs her about Friendship U, and later appearing after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam could have gotten a hold of the School of Friendship's lesson plans. Cozy also appears waiting in line for Starlight's counselling in Road to Friendship. Cozy also appears in What Lies Beneath. In School Raze, Part 2, "Cozy Glow furthers her plot to take over the School of Friendship with only Twilight's students and the CMC's to stop her!" Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ||||}} Merchandise Cozy Glow is featured on a magazine card. Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Gardenia Glow, Pacific Glow, and Moonglow. References Category:Foals Category:School of Friendship students Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles